


Mage of Black

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Friendship, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Thancred makes a comment to his friend, not realizing he's basically jinxed himself. At least he now knows what not to do.





	Mage of Black

**Author's Note:**

> First ever story for Final Fantasy XIV, and I don't own anything (does my WoL count?).
> 
> This is set before Stormblood, but after the scions move from the Waking Sands to Mor Dhona. Also, for the sake of the story, leveling isn't a thing and my Warrior of Light already knows all his Black Mage spells.

He had said it in passing once, an epiphany that Thancred couldn't help but voice during one of their conversations.

"I realize I've never once seen you get angry." He had received the raise of a brow at his words, but the Warrior of Light stayed silent as a way to prompt his friend into explaining. Thancred took it.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you aren't someone who's wont to snap at every little thing, and I've seen what you can do to those you find even a little disagreeable. I just find it somewhat surprising you've yet to truly show your rage, what with the kind of people we've had to face so far." The two men stare at each other for a little bit until Amasara turns his gaze back to his half finished drink. He seems to think about Thancred's words, taking the time to let them sink in before he replies in his low timber. 

"I'm not really one to get angry. Never have been, even as a young one. I can get heated, as you said, but rage has never really been an emotion I tend to rely upon." Thancred smiles a little, taking a moment to lean back in his chair before responding. 

"Well, I'm sure your mother and father were grateful, powerful as you are. Can't imagine the mischief you would have wrought were you not so calm." Amasara chuckles, taking a sip of his drink as he fondly remembers his childhood. 

"It would not have lasted long, I can assure you. My parents may love me with all their beings, but they can be scarier than even the strongest primal at times." The two men continued to converse with lighthearted banter, talking well into the night until Minfilia herself suggested they finally go to bed. Thancred had been delighted to hear more about the mage's past and felt closer to his friend because of it.

Thing is, he can't stop remembering what Amasara said about his temperament because while the Au Ra had seemed convicted in his lack of boiling anger, circumstances are bound to try and test that conviction. 

One day, a small group of adventurers had come running into Revenant's Toll, tired and apparently in need of some chirurgeons based on their wounds. As the only available scions in the right place at the right time, the two men ran over to assist and listen to the group's plight. They had apparently been caught unawares by a scouting party of Garleans and just barely managed to escape. However, the party had started as a total of five, and only three arrived. The group had just barely begun their cries for help when Thancred noticed the look that overtook Amasara's face. He sighed, knowing they were going to fight those Garleans and hopefully save the two adventurers who couldn't flee.

Unfortunately, some things just never work out.

When they managed to find the scouts and adventurers, one of the poor souls was already dead and the second could only moan in pain as the Garleans continued to rough him up. Thancred scowled at the scene, disgusted and angry at the display while the enemy just spouted insults. It definitely didn't help that those insults began being thrown towards the scions, one of the enemies not bothering to remove his boot from the alive adventurer's back as he continued to step on him.

"What have we here? More savages come to rid us of our boredom? This place is just crawling with Eorzean whoresons. Hopefully you two will prove more fun than these whelps." As if commanded, one of the Garleans kicked the already dead adventurer, laughing when his body flopped onto its side. Thancred couldn't believe the gall of these hypocrites, calling them savages when they were humiliating an already dead man. He was also a little surprised they didn't recognize Amasara, but figured they must have recently come from the Empire and hadn't been in Eorzea long. Even so, the man was ready to just charge in and slit every one of their throats when he felt a chill run up his spine. Every instinct in Thancred warned him that danger lurked close, and as if he unconsciously knew the reason why, his eyes quickly shifted to his right, widening seconds later at what he saw.

Black tendrils seemed to snake from the Warrior of Light's body, so dense and in abundance that they basically formed a thick cloud around him. Amasara seemed to be pulsing with energy, even the dirt on the ground vibrating from the sheer power he was exuding. Thancred could only stare, just barely remembering the enemies they stood in front of. When he gives them a quick glance, he takes note of how they're all frozen in fear, no more laughing or throwing insults as they bear witness to the sheer force of power in front of them. When Thancred looks back and towards Amasara's face, he can't help but remember his words.

_ I realize I've never once seen you get angry. _

That's an understatement. The Warrior of Light is absolutely  _ livid. _

His eyes are practically glowing, the red limbal rings almost as bright as Ifrit's flames. His expression is basically a snarl, brows furrowed deeply as he stares daggers into the Garleans. Every single one of them continues to watch, unable to make a move, even as Amasara begins reaching for his staff. His movements aren't slow, but the mage isn't acting as if he's in a hurry, body still shrouded in black as he takes his staff in hand. Time almost seems to slow as Thancred watches, waiting to see what his friend will do. He almost jumps in surprise when Amasara speaks.

"Can you grab them both?" Thancred's brain has to take a moment to catch up, his eyes shifting to the two adventurers before nodding slowly.

"Of course." The scion doesn't say that he might be a little slow with the extra weight or that maybe he should focus more on grabbing the man still alive because he somehow  _ knows  _ neither of these are things he should utter.

The things that spring him into action is the stone in Amasara's staff beginning to glow and just three words.

"Then do it." Without hesitation, Thancred launches himself towards the group, not bothering to draw his weapons since he kind of needs his hands at the moment. The Garleans are thankfully still too stunned to react fast enough, and before they have regained their bearings, Thancred has secured both adventurers and sprinted back to his friend's side, albeit a little slower with the added weight. His little rescue mission is what finally spurs their enemies into moving, but none of them can unsheath their weapons before Amasara brings up his staff. The black cloud that surrounds him seems to get sucked into the stone, making it pulse instead. However, it doesn't stay that way for long because Amasara quickly reaches up with his other hand before clenching it into a fist and pulling. Thancred watches as a gem, black as the deepest pit appears, shrouded in that same dark cloud. Without warning, what seems to be spikes of energy shoot from the gem, piercing every single Garlean. None are spared or hit anywhere that isn't vital, and soon the enemies are laying on the ground, either dead or close to it. Thancred just continues to stare until Amasara breaks him out of his frozen state by speaking.

"Let's go." The other man doesn't argue, allowing the Au Ra to take the dead adventurer into his arms while Thancred focuses on supporting the one still alive. When they make it back to Revenant's Toll, they take the two adventurers to the room housing the rest of the group. There's a mix of relief and pain as they celebrate the one still alive while they mourn the other, thanking Thancred and Amasara for doing what they could. Their walk to the Rising Stones is silent, the rogue stealing glances at his friend every now and then, a million questions in his head, but no idea which one to ask first. It isn't until they pass the threshold leading into their base of operations that Thancred receives a surprise in the form of Amasara speaking first.

"I apologize." The other stops, staring at the mage who isn't looking his way. They're both now standing in the way of the doors, but neither really care at the moment as Amasara continues to talk.

"I let my emotions get the better of me and asked you to put yourself in harm's way. I should have known better." Thancred's face goes from surprised to curious at the words.

"What, my little rescue mission? I've been in worse danger before, I can assure you. Besides, compared to what you deal with on a daily basis, a patrol of Garleans might as well have been child's play." His words seem to ease the tension within the Warrior of Light's body a little, but it doesn't disappear completely. Thancred sighs at that and takes a couple steps forward to stand beside the other, prompting Amasara to finally look at him.

"You may think that there could have been a safer way to save those adventurers, but there wasn't. If anything, what we did was the best case scenario because we didn't have to directly engage with the enemy and end up hurt as well. It was quick and we walked away without a scratch on us. Worrying about what-ifs won't solve anything." The mage stares at his friend for a couple moments before he gives a teasing grin.

"Since when did you become the levelheaded one here?" Thancred pauses before laughing loud enough for it to echo off the stone.

"Beg your pardon, I've always been levelheaded. I just don't show it often." Both men continue laughing, the mood having officially been lifted and they continue their way into the Rising Stones. They don't get to talk long since Minfilia seems to have another task for Amasara to fulfill, but Thancred is able to see him off with a smile and the knowledge that he should  _ never  _ make the Warrior of Light angry unless he's ready to pay the consequences. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad one of my weaknesses is usually calm characters just snapping and being a general badass?


End file.
